You WHAT Christmas!
by PinkFireandGoldenStars
Summary: "Hey Mira, what's the occasion? I mean, you only make delicious food when there's a special occasion so what is it?" Mira looked at me like I had grown five heads and there was a collective gasp from everyone in earshot. Now I was definitely confused. "What? What did I say?" Mira leaned in close to me as if she were about to tell me a secret. "It's Christmas Eve Lucy!"


**Hey everyone! Again I am sorry that I haven't added to A Rash Decision. I HAVE NO INSPIRATION! I'M SORRY! So this is just a quick Christmas one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

 **ENJOY!**

"Hey Mira!" I called as I entered the guild.

"Hi Lucy, can't talk right now." She said as she rushed from the bar back to the kitchen.

I frowned. That was weird, Mira always wanted to talk. I looked around the guild and noticed everyone was running around doing something. I slowly made my way to the bar, dodging people running everywhere. Erza rushed in front of me followed by Elfman and Lisanna. I watched them head to a corner of the guild and Lisanna climbed on to Elfman's shoulders. Erza pointed out a spot to them and Lisanna hung something to the rafter. On closer inspection I found it was a plant. Why the hell were they hanging a plant up? Looking around again I noticed more of these plants hanging from the rafter. I shook my head, I was still getting used to the guild's crazy antics.

I soon made it to the bar. It was strangely empty, the only person there being the resident drunk. I chuckled quietly, it was only ten in the morning and she was surrounded by bottles of alcohol. Again, I looked closer and saw that the bottles were full and Cana was organising them. I was confused to say the least. I made my way over to her to question the arrangement of bottles.

"Hey Cana!"

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" she didn't look up as she continued shifting the bottles.

Just as I was going to ask her about the bottles I noticed a large barrel of…cream? Okay I had to know what this was.

"What's in the barrel?" I asked, momentarily forgetting about the bottles.

"Eggnog." She replied, this time looking up at me. "Want to taste?"

"I'm good thanks."

I left Cana to her sorting and continued on my way to Mira. On entering the kitchen a mouth-watering smell hit me. A small smile made its way to my face subconsciously at the thought of devouring the food that was the source of the delicious scent.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and made my way to Mira who was currently basting a turkey.

"Hey Mira, what's the occasion? I mean, you only make delicious food when there's a special occasion so what is it?"

Mira looked at me like I had grown five heads and there was a collective gasp from everyone in earshot. Now I was definitely confused.

"What? What did I say?"

Mira leaned in close to me as if she were about to tell me a secret.

"It's Christmas Eve Lucy! Christmas Day tomorrow! Don't tell me you don't know about Christmas!"

I shook my head slowly and a dark expression crossed my features.

"No, I know about Christmas." I spat bitterly.

Memories filled my head at the word. Happy times spent with my loving parents, opening gifts and eating fine food were overshadowed by cold lonely days and dark nights. No gifts, no tree, soup for dinner. No love. Every year I tried to give my father a gift and every year he threw it away and told me to leave him alone and continue with my lessons. The servants tried to give me a nice Christmas once but father found out and told them to stop wasting their time over frivolous nonsense or they would lose their jobs. And I wouldn't let them give me gifts, they couldn't afford it. I gave them gifts of course but it wasn't the same. I would spend every lonely Christmas night crying in my room, wishing for my mother's warm embrace. Christmas had become a sad holiday for me, I didn't enjoy it at all.

"Yes I know Christmas, I know it well. And that's why I hate it." I said quietly, hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

Mira heard me though and gasped before leaning in and embracing me. I cried harder, this is what I had always wanted a mother's embrace on Christmas and Mira was giving me that, even if she wasn't my mother she was certainly motherly. She pulled away and smiled gently at me.

"Well Lucy, Christmas at Fairy Tail is the best Christmas everywhere, we have Secret Santa and we have a huge feast, all spent with our family. It's one of the highlights of the year. So I'm sure you'll love Christmas after this year. Now for your Secret Santa, I think the only person left is Natsu so that should be easy for you." Mira winked at me and I blushed. "Now, would you like to help us bake?"

I looked around at everyone's smiling faces, their cheeks red from the heat of the kitchen. Slowly a grin crept onto my face. Maybe Christmas could be fun again! I looked Mira in the eyes and nodded my head quickly.

"Definitely!" I said.

Mira nodded and I followed her over to a clear workspace. She gave me a recipe book and asked me to make fruit mince pies. I smiled, they were my favourite, and then set to work humming Christmas Carols as I baked. Soon everyone joined me and we all sang All I Want for Christmas is You.

By the time I got home I was still humming and my cheeks were red, from the cold this time though. I was smiling as I began to wrap Natsu's present, I was so happy that someone would finally accept a gift from me again. Suddenly my face fell. What if he doesn't accept it? What if he hates it? No. Natsu will love it and even if he didn't he wouldn't say so right? Right. I nodded to myself and continued to wrap the gift. I thought it was great, it had taken me forever to actually find something that he would like and when I saw this I was certain that he would love it. It was a wide leather bracelet with dragons burnt into the leather and had a brass flame in the centre. It was small but it spoke volumes about Natsu and it was fireproof! I was so excited to see his face when he opened it. I really hope you got to tell your person that you were their Secret Santa.

I finished wrapping it and wrote a little note on a tag. I tried to make writing different because Natsu has read some of my stuff, much to my irritation, so he knew what my writing looks like. Satisfied that my note was indistinguishable I re-read it and smiled.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
I hope you like your gift!_

 _With love,  
Secret Santa_

I hoped he wouldn't guess correctly though he probably would. Suddenly I heard a tap at my window and jumped in my seat. I hastily shoved the gift into my bag and turned to see Natsu and Happy on my windowsill. I smiled and beckoned them in. Natsu slid open the window letting in a gust of freezing air. Happy flew in and cuddled straight into my bed. Natsu half jumped half fell onto the ground, landing on his face. I laughed as he picked himself up and pouted at me.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! There was ice on your windowsill!"

"Sure, sure." I said rolling my eyes.

"There was! Right Happy?" He insisted, turning to his best friend for assistance.

Happy though, was fast asleep mumbling about salmon and tuna. Natsu physically deflated knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. My laughs subsided to giggles and then I was just smiling at him. The smile fell from my face though when he turned to look at me. His face was serious and his eyes determined.

"Natsu?" I asked, my eyes blinking innocently.

"Mira told me you cried today. Why?"

I silently damned Mira. Why would she tell Natsu? Probably to be matchmaker again. Ugh!

"Christmas was just never a nice time for me and it brought back bad memories that's all."

"Must have been pretty bad memories if they made you cry."

"Well yes Natsu, I was all alone and I couldn't even give my father a gift, if I did, he threw it out. I hated Christmas until today. So yes, they were bad memories. And I didn't really want to remember them again thank you very much!" I practically yelled the last sentence as I was angry now and I could feel more tears running down my face as the memories flashed before my eyes. It was his fault, he made me tell him, and he brought back these memories. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to expel these images from my head. That however just made it worse, the images becoming more vivid. The tears were streaming down my face now and I just wanted to sob but I wouldn't, not in front of Natsu.

Suddenly I felt a warmth surrounding me as two muscular arms enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. He brought me close to him and I burrowed my face into his chest. I don't know how long it was but we stayed like that until I stopped crying. His chin was resting on my head and he was rubbing my back.

I moved away and blushed a little at the soft smile he gave me. When he spoke it was quiet and a little raspy after being silent for so long.

"It's okay Luce, this'll be the best Christmas ever and you won't have to be lonely ever again. I promise."

I looked deep into his eyes and there was nothing but sincerity in them. I smiled softly and nodded my head. He breathed a sigh of relief, probably because I had stopped crying, and gestured to my bed.

"Sleep now?" he asked, almost pleaded.

I giggled softly.

"Yeah, but I'm not sleeping on the floor and you aren't sleeping in my bed."

Natsu rolled his eyes and just grabbed my hand walking me over to the bed.

"I'm serious Natsu."

"Luce come on, just tonight? It's Christmas Eve!" He begged a pout forming on his lips.

"Fine" I sighed. I couldn't be bothered fighting him tonight.

He cheered and we both got into bed, Happy shifting to sleep in front of my stomach. I curled slightly around him and quickly drifted into sleep. Before I fell completely asleep I felt a pair of warm arms encompass my waist, a warm chest against my back.

"Natsu..." I growled.

"G'night Luce." He whispered cheerily before falling asleep.

I sighed and joined them in the land of nod.

Christmas morning was cold and bright. There was fresh snow on the ground yet the sun was shining over everything. After soaking up the morning sun, I attempted to get up and get ready. Attempted being the key word. Natsu's arms were still wrapped around my torso and my slight movement made him tighten his grip. I rolled my eyes and tried to pry his arms off me. This only resulted in him tightening his hold on me even more.

"Lucy, stop moving." He whined.

"Natsu get up right now!"

"But I like cuddling and I'm tired."

I blushed a bit and tried to find another way to get him up and stop sniffing my neck because damn it I feel like my face is about to explode!

"Natsu quick get up! It's Christmas Day!"

"YAY CHRISTMAS!" He yelled while jumping out of bed and grabbing Happy, a massive grin on his face.

I giggled and got up a bit more slowly, getting ready for the day and making sure I had the gift in my bag. I went to go find my outfit for today. I put on a black skirt, green singlet top and red jacket on with white thigh high socks and black ankle boots. When I was ready I walked into the kitchen to see Natsu sitting patiently at my table, his backpack on the table. On seeing my questioning look he quickly explained the bag.

"For my Secret Santa present, can't have anyone seeing it."

"Oh right."

"Well let's go, time for you to have the best Christmas ever!"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs, letting me pause to lock my door, before wrenching me forward and to the guild. We ran down the streets hand in hand, laughing loudly, shouting greetings to anyone we saw while Happy flew over our heads.

By the time we made it to the guild, the party had already started and Mira was putting the finishing touches on lunch. Erza came up to us and put Santa hats on our heads, pulling us into the guild.

The whole day was a blur filled with food, alcohol and laughter. That is until Mira yelled out

"SECRET SANTA TIME!"

Everyone cheered and made their way to the stage where a giant tree was standing proud, a mountain of presents underneath it. Mira was on stage and was throwing people their gifts. There was an order for people to open their presents and then the person opening it had to guess their Secret Santa. There were so many amazing gifts and the looks on everyone's faces was beautiful.

Soon it was Natsu's turn to open his. I suddenly became very nervous, silently pleading that he would like it. He read the note, ripping it off to place it in his pocket, before tearing the paper off the box. A confused look swept across his features.

"A box?"

Everyone face palmed and then Gray yelled out to him.

"Open it Flame-brain!"

"I knew that!" Natsu said but there was a hint of pink on his ears.

He slowly opened the box and when he saw the bracelet his eyes widened. He lifted it up and examined it closely. Everyone leaned in to see it and I became even more nervous but they seemed impressed. Natsu slipped it on and eyed everyone very carefully. When his gaze settled on me I smiled a little. His mouth then curved upward into his toothy grin, head cocked and eyes squinted shut.

"Lucy. I guess Lucy." He said.

I nodded and mumbled a quiet yes. Everyone nodded and mumbled an 'of course'.

A few other people opened theirs and then it was me, lucky last. It was a small gift box and I opened it slowly. There was no note, only my name. I opened the box and inside was such a beautiful necklace that nearly made me cry. It was only small on a fine silver chain. The pendant was a gold key with the outline of a love heart as the handle. In the love heart there was a flame. I dashed away my tears and looked up, my eyes connecting with Natsu's.

"I guess Natsu." I said.

He nodded and grinned. Mira announced the end of the gifting and then dinner was served. After everyone had eaten their fill people talked and Mira played while couples danced. It was such a lovely night and everyone was just slightly tipsy from Cana's eggnog. I sat at the bar and watched everyone dance.

Gray and Juvia were spinning slowly, Juvia trying to lead Gray underneath a plant. She was successful once and the two shared a short kiss. This led me to realise that it was in fact mistletoe.

I giggled as I remembered how enthusiastic Erza had been putting it up and now as she was dancing with a hooded stranger, Jellal had been invited, she was trying to avoid it. I laughed as Jellal managed to spin them underneath one and he leant down to press his lips against hers.

I also saw Gajeel and Levy dancing in a corner while Jet and Droy cried over her. Elfman and Evergreen were bickering as they danced, Bisca and Alzack twirled slowly in a corner while Asuka slept nearby and Romeo and Wendy were dancing as Carla and Happy spun next to them.

I closed my eyes, a content smile making its way to my face as I swayed in my seat to the soft music. This didn't last long though as a hand grabbed mine abruptly and pulled me up. I opened my eyes in shock to see Natsu's grinning face.

"Would the lady like a dance?" he asked, attempting to sound proper. I giggled as I played along.

"Why thank you sir, I'd be delighted."

We both laughed as we started spinning, Natsu leading me onto the dance floor. As we slowly danced we talked.

"Thanks for the bracelet Luce, its great!"

"You're welcome! I was a bit nervous that you wouldn't like it though."

"What do you mean Luce? It's the best present I've ever gotten!"

"That's good then. Thank you for yours as well. It's beautiful!"

"S'all right, you deserve it."

I blushed then, my face heating up as I smiled softly.

"Why're you blushing Luce?"

"No reason."

Natsu didn't reply and we kept spinning going closer and closer to a mistletoe. I looked up to see it above our heads and I swear my face was on fire. I looked up to Natsu but he was just grinning. He looked up and then looked back at me, his grin growing more devilish than cheerful.

Slowly he leaned towards me and ever so gently, pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as his were tightly closed. Slowly I melted into it, my eyelids sliding shut. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were already at my waist. His lips were warm and gentle, not what I was expecting. It was the single greatest moment of my life, the boy I loved kissing me on the best Christmas ever. It was like sparks where he touched me and I felt like I was floating.

When he pulled away my eyes fluttered open slowly. He had a lazy grin on his face and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Merry Christmas Luce." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas Natsu." I replied, my voice just as soft.

Natsu grabbed my hands and we ran outside. I shivered slightly as soft snowflakes fell on our heads. Natsu held my face and kissed me again and it was just as magical as the first one. When he pulled away this time he smiled softly and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia."

I leaned up to whisper my reply in his ear.

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel."

 **So that's it! I will add to Forget Me Not and A Rash Decision soon, I swear! Also I have never been kissed before so please excuse my probably (most likely) horrible kissing scene. All inspiration came from other fanfiction authors so yeah. Please read and review!**


End file.
